KrmaL
KrmaL '''(formerly '''Krazyman50) is a well-known North American player and level creator in Geometry Dash who grew in popularity by completing numerous Extreme Demons, and became far more known for his own levels. History https://youtube.com/v=DMIw41pbblI Conflicts * Black Blizzard Striking - In May 2017, KrmaL verifies Black Blizzard live on his Twitch stream but he cannot upload the footage to YouTube due to Twitch rules as well as his partnership with Twitch. In the interim 24 hours, near-on 30-50 channels reupload his gameplay on YouTube to without KrmaL's permission, and he teams up with YouTube to strike them all down, leading to a backlash from a portion of the community.https://youtu.be/1gCBN2C7bds?t=221 Levels Unrated Levels * Invisible Clubstep - As the title suggests, it is a completely invisible version of Clubstep, made using an alpha trigger. * Invisible ToE2 - As the title suggests, it is a completely invisible version of Theory of Everything 2, made using an alpha trigger. * Steel Gear - A 1.7-styled mega-collaboration with S1l3nce, Aquatias, Pasiblitz, and Vlacc. It was hosted by S1l3nce and decorated by him and Shocksidian. * Big Boned * Message to RobTop * Old Lady Hard Levels * Dont Rate This Level (starred) - A joke level he built as the antithesis of what should qualify a level to get rated, utilizing commonly despised building techniques at the time. ** Contrary to popular belief, KrmaL did want this rated. ** This level is currently the hardest 5 stars level * Hungry Humphrey (starred) - A 2.1 joke level, with bland block design, but with amazingly realistic art for Humphrey. It was known for its odd ending, which is both scary and unique, in which the player is digested. He says in the description that this level is "a tale of the values of companionship, enjoyment, and self-discovery". Harder Levels * Alive (featured) - A collaboration with Sunnet (Galzo.) The level has since been buffed in difficulty. However, the difficulty rating has not been altered. The level was originally entirely created by Sunnet, but was graciously passed to KrmaL as a way for him to get his first star-rated level for the achievement. KrmaL jokingly added the ending section so it could at least be considered a collaboration in some way. Demon Levels Insane Demons * Invisible Deadlocked (starred) - As the title suggests, it is a completely invisible version of Deadlocked, using an alpha trigger. It is his only "invisible" remake of a main level that got a star-rating. * Rearmed (featured) - A redecoration of his 1.9 level Unarmed, with some help from Migueword. * Lit Fuse (featured) - His first solo level, which is also XL in length. * Falling Up (featured) - Likely his most popular level during the 2.0 era. It is a solo level which is known to have boosted the popularity of theibly song "Time Leaper" by Hinkik. * hi (featured) - A casual level, known for its difficult dual sections. * Valor (featured) - An American mega-collaboration between fourteen people. It was hosted by Megaman9. * M A N I X (starred) - A level that Manix648 created as a joke for KrmaL to verify. All of the obstacles in the level are invisible. However, a visible version was later released on Manix648's account. The invisible version remained unrated for a long period of time until March 2018, when RobTop gave this level an Insane Demon rating, after a major account breach led to its deletion. Extreme Demons * Conical Depression (starred) - This is an Extreme Demon made as a joke, hence why it only consists of objects from Version 1.0. This level mainly plays with the generous hitboxes of the game to be intentionally weird-looking and annoying. * Phobos (featured) - A previously hacked 1.9/2.0 mega-collaboration created by KobaZz, Honeyb, TechneT, GMTSean, Jobet, Eduardo, iBlade, Palery, TerraSmokes, Jo2000, DreamEater, Tygrysek, Iqrar99, Skitten, KuBs0n, Andromeda, Caernarvon725, Razur, WOOGI1411 and Riqirez. KrmaL picked up the nerfed version to verify on his own after it was unrated on Tygrysek's account. * Heartbeat (featured) - One of his hardest levels. It was decorated by Blaireswip and AncientAnubis. This level is disliked because of the strange song it uses, and the annoying gameplay with lots of spam-click and mashing that were built on purpose. This level is on par with Cataclysm, being significantly harder than it looks. * Elite Z Rebirth (featured) - An updated version of Elite Z by PLAY 4075365. It was redesigned by Blairswip and KrmaL himself. * Black Blizzard (featured) - An extreme, black and white timing demon. KrmaL proclaimed it at the time as his "best and hardest demon yet." * xo (starred) - Another level of his that only utilizes 1.0 decoration, although this has a constant grey theme and a custom song which has the same name as the level itself. It is extremely timing-based and is KrmaL's hardest level to date. Canceled/Deleted Levels * Every single "Invisible" level except Clubstep, ToE2, and Deadlocked. * Krazyman50 - His "impossible" level, verified with a glitch similar to the blue orb glitch. It has columns of rotating blocks. Named after himself. * Low Death - An extremely buffed version of the famous Insane level High Life. The level was supposed to be worthy of an Extreme Demon rating. However, KrmaL decided to abandon the level. * Many more levels, including random uploaded levels like "DansGame" and "Every Auto Ever." * Unarmed - The old (1.9) version of Rearmed. ** This level can however be found hidden in the most recent version of Rearmed. Trivia * He created a fully invisible version of some of the main levels of Geometry Dash. Most of them remained unrated or were deleted, while Invisible Deadlocked and M A N I X are the only ones that got a rating. * He has created custom song remixes/mashups for Ultimate Demon Mix, Obscurum and Windswept Prospect. * On February 28th, 2017, all of his levels were changed into free stars in part of a major account breach, but it got quickly fixed. * He is the creator with the third largest amount of rated Extreme Demons, with a staggering six rated extreme demons. These include Conical Depression, Phobos, Heartbeat, Elite Z Rebirth, Black Blizzard, and xo. The first is Stormfly, and the second is Pennutoh. * He has been in numerous mega-collaborations like Valor, Cosmic Calamity, Mystic, and Digital Descent. * He was known to be favored by the infamous YouTuber named RiverCiver, which can be seen in RiverCiver's "Thoughts On" series. * He is known for putting a spamming/repetitive part in all of his extreme/insane demons (examples are the beginning of Hi, the spam UFO in Heartbeat, etc...). * The name "KrmaL" is somewhat a portmanteau of his old name, Krazyman50: "Kr" stands for Krazy, "ma" stands for man, and L is the Roman numeral for 50. * He plays Geometry Dash using an Xbox One controller. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Game moderators Category:Players